We measured the time-resolved fluorescence decays of a novel class of liquid crystalline systems whose constituent molecules, mixtures of the homologues of a bi-aryl ring system, are capable of forming TICT states. Time-domain single-photon counting methods have been used to record the fluorescence decay profiles of a 1:1 mixture of the n=5 and n=7 homologues in its isotropic and nematic phases. Steady-state fluorescence and excitation spectra have been recorded, also. The decay curves can be fit to a sum of 3 exponentials. In order to identify more precisely the species responsible for the decay (and rise) components and the steady state spectra, we proposed to record the fluorescence spectra after 0 ps, 800 ps and 3-4 ns in 200 ps windows while exciting the samples at 325 nm and 360 nm. The emission should be recorded from 380 to 520 nm and at two temperatures, 13 C and 25 C. The information obtained permitted us to identify the nature of the emitting species.